Ballad
by Harrieth
Summary: All Harrieth want is to be like a normal girl. And her grandfather's solution is through courtship with Peter Smythe's son. Non-magic AU! Rated M for language
1. Quarter Note

**Disclaimer:** I do not own neither Harry Potter nor Glee.

 **Ballad**

 **Quarter Note**

-•-•-•

Harrieth was in a slump, she's having the 'rational home-sickness slump' and by the home sickness, she means that she was sick and tired of her family, her home – the Potter Manor, in all the splendor that the family library books states regarding their house, she has only one say about the matter of her life and her family.

She hated it.

She hated the fact that her family was so into tradition that they choose to preserve their practice for over ten generations of the Potter family tree. Harrieth knew those tradition and practices brought their family standing in the world, and knowing that she might taking everything for granted but she rather trade all the nobility over the normal life that she could never have.

What is so wrong of wanting to study on a school like everyone else? Why does she have to be tutored in as early year when she learned how to read and write? Why can't anything in her life just be normal for one second? The balls that her family holds, meeting prestigious individuals who only like to scheme and destroy themselves for power and satisfaction. She wanted to have a friend who will understand her and accept her for who she is and not what she is.

Is it bad to want to have friends outside the nobility circle? All that she ever wanted is to experience all the things that the world has to offer, it's not like they're in the 15th century where female is lesser than men, but with her family background it's not easy to feel like you're not a part of the society.

Don't get her wrong, but she dearly love her father, James who was very caring and loving to her as a father, but in light of all those, she could still feel like her father doesn't like that she was born a girl, and her mother Lily could never have another child. Meaning there is no chance for them to get a boy, an heir that would continue the Potter line and as a girl she knew that their line would end in her veins.

Harrieth guessed that it'll be a lot easier for her if she had a friend to confined and share all the problems in life that she's experiencing. But she doesn't thus resulting her in a 'rational home-sickness slump'.

She just had her piano lesson with Miss Spencer, and she knew that her performance was out of her, she was not in focus making her plays sloppy and held no emotions which made her instructor very disappointed and left the auditorium in haste. She didn't care what Miss Spencer thinks of her.

Harrieth knew that laying on the floor of the auditorium is degrading and very un-lady-like, but she didn't care right now, all she wanted is to get away from the hellhole she call home and explore the world outside of the Potter Manor.

In her brooding, she didn't notice that an elderly man entered the room.

"Harry my poppet, your grandmother would be furious if she sees you the way you're displaying yourself" the elderly man said fondly.

Harrieth was startled on the sudden voice, she stood up quickly as she possibly can and straighten out her dress. She walked briskly towards the elderly man who spread his arms waiting for her to hug him in return.

"Grandfather Charlus! How I missed you"

"And I, my little poppet" Charlus chuckled. "Do you mind telling me why you were laying down on you music sheets than reading them?"

Harrieth released herself from her grandfather's embrace and looked slightly guilty on the music sheets that was scattered on the floor.

Harrieth sees her grandfather as her second father figure, more so her poppa was always been her emotional pillar when he stepped down as the head of the family which her father took over. Her grandfather had always been there for her in times of emotional stress. They have bonded over the time when Harrieth grew old and told her feelings to the elder Potter. Being the only person who understood her, Harrieth was never afraid to show her feelings to the Potter patriarch which the older man return wholeheartedly.

"You already know why poppa" She said softly not wanting to vent her long frustration to the older man. She looked up to see her poppa smiling gently at her understanding, she saw him sit by the piano and started to play her favorite song.

 **Part of That World**

 _Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?_

Harriet sat on the stool that her grandfather is sitting.

 _Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

She smiled while she play with the piano with her poppa

 _Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything?_

Thinking back on the times when he taught her this song when she was six year old.

 _Look at this trove, treasures untold_

Singing and playing the piano was the greatest thing that have ever happened to her

 _How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

Her grandfather taught her the meaning of expressing oneself through music.

 _Looking around here you think, "Sure, she's got everything"_

Even though she has everything that she could ever want for.

 _I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty_

Even though she have a loving parent.

 _I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

Even though she have an awesome grandfather

 _You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty!_

Even though her life was never going to be what she wanted.

 _But who cares? No big deal, I want more_

All she really wanted was to be someone who she wants to be, not an heiress who would bow down to her husband to be, becoming their slaves. No she just wanted to be a normal person who wants to experience life outside the walls of the Potter Manor.

Harrieth stood up from the stool, and let her body dance gracefully on the tune that her grandfather was playing

 _Up where they walk, up where they run_

 _Up where they stay all day in the sun_

 _Wanderin' free - wish I could be_

 _Part of that world_

 **End of Song**

"I should probably hire a new piano instructor" Charlus stated. "You were never sloppy nor losing your touch" the older man stood up and went to where Harrieth is standing.

Harrieth stared outside the windows of the Potter manor longingly. Her grandfather wrap her in his arms offering a silent comfort, unable to hold her emotions, Harrieth cried silently in her grandfather's shoulder.

"You're still young poppet, there is so much more of the world for you to see, I may have stepped down as the head of the house, but I can still do something about your problem poppet" her poppa said in a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Your parents may not like my method nor you for the matter" Charlus stated and handing his granddaughter an envelope. "You know I'll do anything for your happiness poppet, and that's not here, not the Potter Manor. You were so much like your grandmother Dorea, she was never the proper girl when we were teenager, and she sees the world as an adventure where she wanted to experience all the things life could offer."

Harrieth was staring at the envelope in her hands and to her grandfather in confusion.

"I never told you that my relationship with your grandmother was never approved by our parents, but that didn't let us stop us, the harder the pulled us apart, the harder we fight for our love. Poppet, I know you wanted to experience everything life there is, but the envelope is the only thing that I could think of in achieving what you want"

She never seen her poppa so pained, that it hurts her to know what's inside the envelope, but as her grandfather held her hand and encourage her to open the envelope. There were two letters inside, her grandfather took the first one on top and read the contents out loud.

 _Lord Potter,_

 _I am writing you in favor of my son Sebastian, you might not know him, but he is but a boy who is as arrogant and spoiled as a Malfoy spawn, I've regretted ever part of my life raising him as he is now, but ever since the ball that was held on the Potter Manor last month, he hasn't been himself – a week after Miss Potter's ball, my son has expressed his feeling by letting us hear a ballad for Miss Potter. I know I'm not making sense but I would owe you greatly if you allow my son to court Miss Potter. I know you follow strict traditions which no one but a Potter would know, but please consider my request._

 _PS: My son wants to relay a message to Miss Potter, he wishes for her to read it, and allows you to have the letter screened as you will._

 _Signed,_

 _Peter Smythe_

"I did read the letter that the boy has addressed to you"

Harrieth saw his poppa gave her an encouraging smile and signal her to read the letter on her hands. The contents was written so elegantly than the first letter that her grandfather read.

 _Miss Harrieth Jane Potter,_

 _I know I'm spoiled as rotten, knowing that I could have what I have ever wanted, but in hopeless cases just as this, I don't think you'd even gaze your eyes to me. When my father said that he knew your grandfather Charlus Potter, I didn't even thought of a second of not using my father's name for my chance in getting to know you even through letters, I know it's a desperate move or you might even think I'm a creep, but I don't think you'll be able to read this letter, but in any case._

 _I am Sebastian Smythe, and you already know my father for he is one of your lawyers, and as a lawyer of the Potter family, he's required to attend the social occasion that your family holds. Last month was a ball for you, in all honestly it has never come to my mind that I'll be able to accompany my father in his workplace much less his boss' ball._

 _And I thank my luck for my dad's assistant wasn't able to accompany him, for it was the luckiest day of my life that I've got to see you, at first I thought my father's boss was a male in his coming of age, but I was taken aback when a red headed girl walked down the stairs so elegantly that I didn't notice the breath that I was holding and I just knew back then that I've got to get to know her, who she was, what's she doing in such a posh party, but in an instant all my hopes came crushing down with me, when I learned that you Miss Harrieth Jane Potter was the one who came down from the pavilion._

 _I already knew that I have no chance. No chance that you'll even gaze your eyes to me. I was down hearted yes, but I learned something from that day, that even a spoiled brat such as myself can't always have what they want._

 _But one thing I know when that pretty red head girl came down from those stairs, I can't get eye faraway look out of my head. I wish I could ease your pain, even as a friend I'd really like to get to know you more._

 _I can't thank you enough for having the spare time in reading my letter, and I wish you well._

 _PS: I wrote you a poem on the back of the paper, I hope you like it_

 _Your admirer and a friend,_

 _Sebastian Smythe_

Harrieth was a little overwhelmed when she turned the paper and read the poem

 _Your eyes shine with more intensity than the ocean can roar_ _  
_ _Their image forever embedded within my mind_ _  
_ _Reaching even the deepest crevices_ _  
_ _Bringing light tot even the darkest depths_ _  
_ _Awakening me from within_ _  
_ _They're so easy to get lost in_ _  
_ _It's like I become cloud_ _  
_ _Lost in the vast, endlessly beautiful blue sky that is your eyes_ _  
_ _Your eyes_ _  
_ _Yeah_ _  
_ _You could say I adore them your green eyes of yours._

"When I read the boy's letter It reminded me of myself when I had my little crush on Dorea back in Hogwarts."

Harrieth looked at her grandfather – it was rare for him to share something about his past especially Hogwarts. Not wanting to miss the chance to learn the history of the love life of her grandparents, she silently asked him to continue his story.

"There's really nothing to it poppet, I just see myself to the boy who has his admiration towards you" Her grandfather said shaking his head. "Poppet, your father will oppose this idea, even I don't know if you're okay with this." Charlus explained.

Her grandfather, take her hand and sat them on the stool beside the piano, holding both of her hands, he looked like he was going to be sick, she squeezed his hands in reassurance. Harrieth never felt so confused in her life, one moment she was going on a mental breakdown, and then she was high singing her favorite song with the person she cares a lot, and then her mind went back to being confused.

"I am planning on accepting Peter's request for the boy Sebastian to court you, but everything will be done in your terms poppet, I want to teach you your first lesson in life, responsibility. That nothing in life can be done half-heartedly."

Harrieth was staring at her grandfather like he's grown another head, she knows that when it comes to approving and selecting engagement proposal falls to the previous head of the house, which is now his grandfather.

She sat in silence with her grandfather in the stool, looking at him for guidance, but all she got was a comforting smile and a pat to her head.

"Take your time poppet, the Smythe's wasn't expecting a reply, so take as much as time as you want, but I want you to know that I'll send Peter a noted that you've read his son's letter" with that Charlus got up and left the room.

-•-•-•

 **A/N:** First of all English is never my first language or second, it's my third, so please don't flame me for misspelled words and this is my first fiction.

I just have this weird fascination about a Girl!Harry x Sebastian in my head for a time now, and I think this is my solution to my problem – writing it out, I know Seb and Harry is not the usual parings, but I want to make them to work out I guess. Plus I'm a major fan of Drarry, and Draco and Sebastian has a lot of similarities – you know what I mean. Lol

Sebastian's a bit OOC on the letter but let's face it, he needs a peg down,

This fanfic going to be short, idk how short but I just know it'll be short.


	2. Half Note

**Disclaimer:** I do not own neither Harry Potter nor Glee.

 **Ballad**

 **Half Note**

-•-•-•

"Why do you have to lie about it to your son Charlus?" His wife inquired not getting her husband's ploy.

Charlus explained that if James and Lily knew the truth of the request, they wouldn't allow Harrieth to get to know Peter's boy for our tradition would not allow them to get to know each other. But if he agreed to it using his power as the previous head of the house, they would not question his authority. Plus they won't have to know that Harrieth was the one who will draft the terms of the courtship, in her parents case marriage contract.

-•-•-•

 _Peter Smythe,_

 _I am writing to inform you that my granddaughter have already read yours and your son's letter that was addressed to her, I do not regret letting her read the letter that was addressed to me. As so you know that when it comes to my Harrieth, I would do anything for her happiness, although regarding your request, knowing that it's not a marriage proposal but a mere request, I commend you for taking the my feelings and my granddaughter's into your account. But this letter is neither a letter of acceptance nor rejection of your request, because the only person who'd answer that is Harrieth._

 _If she ever accept the request, the drafts of the terms of the courtship would be made by Harrieth. I have no say in this for it'll be her responsibility as an heiress of the Potter._

 _I may not know your son Peter, but I would like to meet him one day, he reminds me a lot of myself when I was younger._

 _You're a good lad_

 _Signed_

 _Charlus Potter_

Charlus, skimmed over the letter on his desk, he was having second thoughts of sending the letter via Owl, or by posts like it the letter that was sent by Peter. He looked at his wife on the couch who was reading a book while humming a tune.

Dorea his wife was still beautiful even if they are in their sixties, he smiled as her hair touch the book in her hand – simply beautiful. Smiling like a loon, Charlus cleared his throat to get his wife's attention.

"My love, should I send this letter via Owl or via post?"

His wife looked at him, and smiled. "An interesting question" his wife stated. He just nodded and waited for her opinion. Dorea hummed and placed a bookmark on her book, placing it down on the table.

"Sending it via owl or post would mean nothing for them you know that" she stated, "But you want them to experience one of our tradition." She looked at him and gave him a fond smile.

"Yes, Harrieth will take her time, but I know that she'll accept the request" Charlus sighed sadly over his granddaughter's plight, "I just wish I could have done something a lot easier for her, I wish I could do much more." he noticed his wife stood up and walked towards him, she held his hand and squeeze it, offering him comfort.

"It's been three days Charlus, how can you be sure that our poppet will accept it?"

"She very much like you my love, do you remember the time when I asked you to elope with me, but for some reason you've already packed your things and you're just waiting for me to ask you?" he looked at his wife and gave her a smug smile "For all I know she's finalizing her terms for this courtship" He chuckled when Dorea huffed and went back to her book.

"So should I send it via Owl?" He asked mischievously only to be answered by his wife rolling her eyes.

He laughed, standing up and went to where his black eagle owl is resting on its perch, the avian crooked its head and looked at its owner with a sharp eye.

"Black, would mind delivering this letter to Peter?" the eagle owl hooted in approval and raised its feet, waited for his owner to attach the letter, with last look Black, soar through the air.

The knock to the doors of his study, got his and his wife's attention, announcing that that the person could enter the room – James – his son strode into the room frowning, Charlus sighed as a small headache is coming up.

"What can I do for you son?" he asked patiently, sitting next to his wife leaning for support.

"I know very well that you're the one who has the right to approve the engagement dad, but I just want to know why now?" James said with the hint of anger.

Even before he could answer his son, his wife held her hand up.

"This conversation is done two days ago James, you will not pester your father about it. I know your father instinct is kicking in but you have no say on this." Dorea said impatiently "And for the record James, I was the one who approved the proposal not your dad." She lied looking at her son's angry face morph into confusion and stalked towards the door slamming it shut.

He and his wife sighed in the same time, looking at each other, they both laughed.

-•-•-•

It's been three days since Harrieth started drafting her terms about the courtship that Mr. Peter Smythe has requested from her grandfather, at first she didn't know what her poppa means by the courtship being the answer to her problems, but as she re-reads all the terms that she wrote to the contract, she had finally see what her grandfather means and now she's going to see her poppa to submit the terms that she finalized for him to read.

 **Day 1/3**

On the day after her poppa gave her the letter, she re-read the letters over and over trying to find something wrong on the letter or its sender. Harrieth knew who Mr. Peter was for they have been conversing about and debating about the current hot trends of the politics on London, apart from that, she knew nothing of the man, all she knows is Mr. Peter is smart and can hold his conversation well even under pressure.

She's giving their family lawyer the benefit of doubt. Then phoned Hermione, her assistant – but she like to label her as her advisor and guidance councilor – to do a little background check on Sebastian Smythe. Hermione argued that they're committing a crime, but as soon as the Potter heiress told her the circumstances of why she needed to know something about her soon to be suitor, Hermione gave in and asked Harrieth to call back after a few hours.

Invasion of privacy, she knew that she's committing it, but she needed to know at least something about Sebastian for her to draft a good courting contract for them maybe if she gets to know the guy better she would allow him to add his terms on the contract itself. But as of now she needed to know the basics.

After an hour and twenty minutes, Hermione called and told her that she sent the files on her e-mail for her to print. Wasting no time, Harrieth printed the file that her advisor sent her.

 _ **School Profile (2010)**_

 _Name: Sebastian Smythe_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Hair Color: Brown_

 _Eye Color: Green_

 _(1)DOB: July 30, 1995_

 _Height: 6'2'' | 187cm_

 _Weight: 175_

 _Occupation: Student_

 _: Head of the Dalton Academy Warblers_

 _(2)Address: Highland Lakes Galena, OH 43015, Westerville Ohio_

 _ **~end of page~**_

After reading the page, Harrieth studied the picture of Sebastian in his school profile, he was smiling smugly that reminds her of Draco, and then she focused on the color of his eyes.

' _His eyes' are not that green compared to mine'_ she thought and noticed that his birthday was a day before hers. _'It's bad enough that he's a giant. And now he's older than me by a day?'_ Finding their height and date of birth amusing, she stood up and left the files on her table, where she picked up a fountain pen and a parchment and started to write a letter to Hermione. Although phoning her is a lot more convenient, she needed to express her gratitude to her by sending her owl Hedwig to deliver her letter personally.

 _Hermione,_

 _I wanted to thank you for gathering information about Sebastian, even though it's just his school records, it had helped me a lot._

 _I know it may sound stupid, but you already know that I am going to agree to this courtship, and that entails us to be close to each of our person, either him going to Europe or me going to America and I am not going to take him away from his comfort zone, I especially don't want to take him away from his home._

 _So I'm going to ask you to give me a list of all the school in Westerville Ohio, and before you suggest Hogwarts or any other schools in Europe, my answer is no, I would not go to Hogwarts or any school in Europe._

 _I know for a fact that my grandfather and my father went and graduated from Hogwarts, but thinking about it now Hogwarts is a co-ed school that most of the aristocrat family in Europe studied so why would they have me homeschooled if they all got to go to Hogwarts? I find it unfair, so I decided to leave. To leave everything behind and start anew._

 _Please take your time Hermione. Thank you very much._

 _Signed,_

 _Harry_

Harrieth tied her letter to Hedwig's leg asked her to wait for Hermione's reply and not to leave without her reply. She patted her owl that hooted in response and flown through the vast darkening sky.

The heiress spent the rest of her time reading samples of marriage contract that she found of the Potter archives, taking notes of the things that might help her came up of a better idea for her to use. She stifled a yawn and looked at the clock on her desk only to find that it was already eleven in the evening.

Calling it a day, Harrieth did her nightly routine and slept peacefully.

-•-•-•

 **Day 2/3**

On the second day Harrieth started her daily routine – bath, eat, goes back to her room. As she entered her room, she went straight to her desk and readies her pen and parchment, today she would write the terms of the courtship contract.

 _ **Courtship Contract**_

 _I, Harrieth Jane Potter, hereby state my terms for my suitor Sebastian Smythe._

 _1\. Should I find a school different from Sebastian, I ask him that he will not be forced to transfer schools with me._

 _2\. I ask that Sebastian, should take time and learn the tradition and practices of the Potter Family, should he ask it from me, I would gladly share and teach him to the best of my ability or should he ask for books about the history of the Potter family and customs, it will only be available for him to read in the Potter Manor, in Surrey, London._

 _3\. The courtship entails gifts, but I ask nothing of it._

 _4\. Should I meet friends, I ask that Sebastian to respect them within my presence._

 _5\. Should Sebastian ask something from me, I would have the right to refuse it if it's violates my moral._

 _6\. Should this courtship progress to something more. Sebastian and I are to write another contract that would help or secure our assets should the marriage fails._

 _Harrieth Jane Potter_

 _Charlus Potter_

 _Sebastian Smythe_

 _Peter Smythe_

It was midday when a snowy white owl, glided down to porch by her window, alerting her that her owl has returned with Hermione's reply, Harrieth walked towards Hedwig and fed her with water and owl treats. She caressed the owl's head and unwraps the envelope on Hedwig's foot.

Harrieth proceeds to her table and set the envelope down, she noticed that the envelope is thicker than usual. _'She overdid it again'_ she thought smiling guiltily at the envelope thinking that Hermione probably didn't sleep for her request. She opened the envelope and saw that there was a parchment and a lot of different colored paper next, she picked the parchment and read its contents.

 _Lady Harry,_

 _You're quite welcome, although it's illegal, but you hardly requested something for me, in fact this was the first, so I would honor and think pass its illegality._

 _It's admirable for you to take his feelings to account, I'm a bit sadden that you don't feel home on the manor, but who am I to judge you. I just wish as your assistant I should have done a better job in keeping you company._

 _I don't know if you could read minds by knowing what I have in mind about the schools here in Europe, and I will respect your wishes._

 _I have done a little research on your soon to be suitor, and I have found out that he is a part and head of a show choir that competes with different schools. I know you have a passion in singing, and to your best interest and to your competitiveness I've only listed the top schools that competes with to the sectionals, regionals, and nationals._

 _Carmel High School: Located in Akron, Ohio. Glee club's name is Vocal Adrenaline and won the regionals five times in a row._

 _Crawford Country Day: An all-girls private school that is located in Westerville, also known as the sister school of Dalton Academy_

 _Dalton Academy: An all-boys private boarding school, located in Westerville, Ohio, the school strictly enforces zero-tolerance bullying policy, protecting their students from any kind of bullying. The schools requires all of the student to wear uniforms. Glee club's name is Warblers, known to compete till the regionals. (I know I shouldn't have included Dalton but I just want you to know where your suitor is at, and what his school background is. And you're welcome!)_

 _Jane Addams Academy: A female school for juvenile delinquents. Known to be a qualifier on the sectionals._

 _William McKinley High School: Located in Lima, Ohio. Glee club's name is New Directions, last year 2009, they've won the sectionals but lost the regionals to the Vocal Adrenaline._

 _I have already printed all the application forms with your credentials approved by all of your tutors, all you have to do is pick a school, fill up their forms and pass it to the school's registrar's office._

 _I hope you have fun Lady Harry. And I want to thank you for trusting me._

 _Signed_

 _Hermione Granger_

She shook her head in amusement, she knew that Hermione is known for doing things whole heartedly, but she never knew that it was that over the top. Harrieth smiled and skimmed through all the fliers and application forms that Hermione prepared for her.

Harrieth didn't notice that with all of the thinking that it was already late, leaving two application forms on her desk, and discarding the rest, she decided to pick one tomorrow once she gave the contract to her grandfather.

Feeling excited she went to bed and slept through the night.

-•-•-•

 **Day 3/3**

Harrieth was walking down the west wing of the Potter manor where her grandfather's study is located, in her hands, were the printed courtship contract that she have drafted and finalized, the only missing piece was the Potter seal that would verifies it validity.

Reaching the doors of her poppa's study, Harrieth knocked three times and announced herself before coming in. She noticed that her grandmother was sitting by the couch with grandfather resting his head on her left shoulder, smiling over the sweet affection that her grandparents was displaying, she sat down when her grandmother gestured her to sit in front of them, offering her a smile.

"Your father just left a while ago, did you see him?" the elderly woman asked her, and Harrieth shook her head, not catching his father's face on the walk to her grandfather's study. Dorea nodded and gestured her to pass the paper that she was holding to the elderly woman.

Harrieth anxiously handed the paper to her grandmother, and waited for her to finish reading the contract that she made, she saw her momma hummed and passed the letter to her husband whose face was still buried on her shoulder.

Her poppa reluctantly read the contract that she made, sneeking a glance towards his wife, and whispered something that Harrieth didn't catch, her grandmother got up and went to her grandfather's table and take out a box, handing it to her husband and seated next to him.

Her grandfather took out the Potter seal that was inside the case and punched it towards the contract, he then took a fountain pen on the case and signed the paper.

"Poppet, I'm – no – we're so proud of you, I know with great responsibility you would get to learn everything you want to, and know this, I want you to know that your momma and I will always support you, I only ask that you bring the boy here the sooner the better." Her grandfather got up with his wife and engulf her on a tight hug.

"Now that contract is official, I will ask for your owl to send it to Peter, for my owl is delivering a letter." Her grandfather released her and went towards his table and called for Howard, his assistant and Hermione's father.

"Poppet, I know for a fact that you're not staying" Charlus stated looking at her.

"Yes poppa, I am in fact going to America, in Ohio to study -" her grandmother cut her off, not letting her finish her sentence, butting that she would contact a trusted real estate agent that would prepare her house, even before she lands the soils of America.

Shaking her head, she didn't want to protest with her grandmother and just nodded her head in appreciation.

"I am planning on leaving tomorrow morn."

She glanced towards her grandparents who gave her a blank look and just nodded at her.

She was about to go out of her grandfather's study when Howard entered the room with Hedwig on his shoulder, she offered the aging man a soft smile, which he returned with a nod, Hermione's dad went and sealed the envelope and tied it on Hedwig's leg, the aging man then instructed her owl to whom the letter is for.

Knowing that she have done what she needed to do, she got up and went towards the door, stopping by the door she faced her grandparents.

"I'll be studying on a public school in Lima, Ohio. McKinley High School"

Her grandmother, nodded and stood up to phone the real estate agent. While her grandfather looked glum but said nothing, he only nodded at her.

-•-•-•

 **A/N:** Again I apologize for the wrong grammar or misspelled words. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.

DOB of Sebastian, I made it up obviously, I wanted him to be a bit older than Harry, so yeah July 30

Address, I also made it up.

TBH, this chapter sucks. I don't know what to do with it, but the next chapter would be the start of Harry's life in America. So stay tuned!


	3. Whole Note

**Disclaimer:** I do not own neither Harry Potter nor Glee.

 **Ballad**

 **Whole Note**

-•-•-•

Harrieth studied the large three storey house, sighing in frustration, so much for wanting to be normal.

"I don't think your grandmother knows a thing or two about 'normal'" Her assistant quipped in amusement. Chuckling, she just nodded and exited the cab that they rented, the taxi driver was polite enough to help them unload her luggage. She paid for their fare and given the man a small tip.

"Have a good day!" the nameless man called through his half rolled down window as he drove away to the main street.

Turning back only to find that Hermione is peering up the house studying its structure. Harrieth smiled and studied the property herself, the entire property gives her a sense of privacy, although the lot doesn't have fences, but it was surrounded by tall trees while a small flower bed was framing on the courtyard of the property, where peonies and some other variety of flowers rest with it.

Harrieth walked towards the front door where her advisor is waiting patiently, she nodded and slotted the keys on the lock and pushed the door open, and without hesitation Harrieth and Hermione stepped inside.

It was beautiful, given the effort that her grandmother exerted over the phone with the real estate agent, she was still surprise as that even with the little time, and the agent was still able to give her a beautiful home.

A little excluded to the rest of the house in the subdivision, but she couldn't ask for more, the place was peaceful and the property gave of the sense of privacy.

She noted that Hermione have already left her side to inspect the house thoroughly, Harrieth took in the interior of the house.

The windows are enormous and was strategically placed so that the sunlight would never glare through the panels at dusk and dawn, but rather filters the light to give a softer effect that she found charming.

She was standing on the entrance where all of her luggage was by the door, the house didn't have the speck of dust but she noted that the place was well kept and looked after.

It took her half an hour to study and appreciate her new house, the second floor has a crafts room, and across it was a mini music room where a grand piano rested peacefully on the center, and her bedroom was by the end hall of the second floor. The third floor was bare for her to use and design for her own, she thank her grandmother silently.

She was resting by the couch on the living room, where Hermione just served her tea, and sat down across her.

"I have check every nook of the house Lady Harry and found nothing out of place or defective, does it suit your likings? Her assistant asked politely, she gave her a nod of approval and smiling over the cup of tea that she was drinking.

"Then I will leave you to get settled" Hermione got up and gathered all her things and went through the front doors, but before he stepped out she told her that she left several contacts on the fridge. Harrieth bid her good bye, and closed the door.

-•-•-•

It took Harrieth three hours to unpack and organized all of her things, she glanced at the wall clock by her room that says 22:03, she stood up and prepared for the night, tomorrow is Monday and she'll have to get up early to pass her requirements to McKinley. Transferring just two weeks after the term began was acceptable and knowing for a fact that Hermione have already informed the school about her transfer.

Stepping out of the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom, she went over her study table and took a picture frame with her to her bed. The picture was her dad and mom on the back of a little her, they were smiling on the picture, remembering the times when she had always aimed for their approval, doing everything they want without any complaints, she just wished that they come and dropped her off the airport with her grandparents. But they didn't it really sadden her that her parents didn't really like the idea of her being away from them.

Sighing disappointedly Harrieth placed the frame on the stool next to her bed. Shifting her body on the bed trying to find comfort on the blanket that she was under, and let sleep came.

-•-•-•

Harrieth paid the cab driver and got out of the vehicle, she peered up to the school in front of her, McKinley has a solute atmosphere, but she knew that it'll not last for she have yet to see the school with all the students that were studying in it.

With a smile in her face, Harrieth entered the school property and asked the guard where the registrars is located but the guard was polite enough to accompany her to the office itself, they've shared small talks about why'd she transfer schools and stuffs, and she answered them politely and thanking the nice guard when they have reached the office.

Harrieth proceed to the woman who was in the receptionist table, her appearance says she was pass her forties, she was wearing an office suit, and Harrieth noticed that the woman is wearing an eyeglasses, walking over the table she introduced herself and ask about the files that was needed for her to pass to the registrars, the woman named Lucy, asked for the files and smiled only to direct her to the principal's office, for she said that a woman named Hermione have already sorted everything out, and the only thing that was left to do was to speak to the principal and get her time table.

Conveniently enough Harrieth handed all her requirements and the woman Lucy take her to principal Figgins, Lucy offered her a one last smile and left her to talk to the principal.

"Miss Potter, please come in" an accented voice said, the principal gestured her to sit on the chair in front of him, smiling gently at her. "Miss Granger, have already sorted everything out for your transfer, I know you have zero background about attending any schools, but I want to you to welcome to McKinley properly, Miss Potter, I wish you have a great stay in the campus"

Harrieth nodded and smiled at the principal's enthusiasm "I thank you, Principal Figgins, I'll make the best out of my stay" She and the principal talked about how she was coping with the weather in America, providing him answers and conversing lightly with mirth. Their conversation was interrupted when a tall blonde woman entered the office like she owns the place, frowning on the rude interruption, the principal just sighed and have his attention to the rude woman.

"Sue, what can I do for you?" the Pakistan asked irritably.

"I'll have you know Figgns that you're wasting the school funds by humoring William's pathetic club." The woman named Sue, spat unconcerned that there was another individual on the principal's office. Keeping her quiet, she was amused to where the conversation is leading.

"I will not have that conversation again with you Sue, and we have the new transfer student" Mr. Figgins stated, and gestured Harrieth to stand to meet the rude instructor, but when the woman meet her eyes, Sue gaped, and smiled politely offering her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss-"

"Harrieth"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Harrieth, I'm Sue Sylvester, the coach of the cheerleading club Cheerios, would you like to join my club?" The woman asked in a hopeful tone. Harrieth cringed on the thought of being a cheerleader, not that she's against them, but just the thought of their uniform made her brain blanched.

"It's an honor but, as principal Figgins said, I just transferred and I would like to settle down first before joining any club at the moment"

"Ahh, understandable, I hope when you're settled you consider my offer" then the woman turned her eyes to the principal and glared, walking out of the room without saying good bye. Unsettled Harrieth looked at the Pakistan silently asking what happened.

Mr. Figgins just smiled and shook his head "Thank you for your concern but don't worry about it". Harrieth nodded and left it alone, then she noticed that the principal took something by the printer and handed it to her.

It was her timetable for the term.

 _Name: Harrieth Jane Potter_

 _Year: 2_ _nd_ _year_

 _Monday_

 _8:30 – 9:30: Spanish_

 _9:40 – 10:40: Free Time_

 _10:50 – 11:50: Calculus_

 _12:00 – 13:30 Lunch_

 _13:40 – 14:40 Physics_

 _14:50 – 15:50 Music_

 _16:00 – 17:00 Club Activities_

"Usually the school will allow you to have a free week to get use to the campus, but you're two weeks late already, so you should attend your classes as soon as possible" the principal informed her, understanding completely. She shook his hand one last time and went out of the office.

-•-•-•

The clock says it was 8:20 and the hallway was packed with students busy with their lockers, she was thankful that most of the students are in such a hurry to even notice her, she strode to the hallway where at the end of it where her classroom is.

She was a few steps till her classroom, when a bulky guy, pushed a pale looking guy that hit his shoulder to the bars of the locker, acting on impulse Harrieth went to the guy who was holding his shoulder in pain.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" She asked in concerned and the pale guy looked up to her, offering her hand to help the guy on his feet, he accepted it and stood up.

"No, it just stings but bearable" surprisingly the guy has a soft voice for his stature, he gestured his hand for a handshake which Harrieth accepted and shook.

"Thank you – "

"Harrieth"

"Yes, thank you Harrieth, I'm Kurt Hummel, I haven't seen you around, are you new?" Kurt asked which she nodded giving her timetable to the pale guy.

"Oh we're classmates in Spanish, and we should better hurry, or we'll be late for class" the guy handed her schedule back and strode to inside the classroom, Harrieth followed Kurt who was sat down in the second row table of the classroom, and she sat beside him and waited for the professor.

When the professor came into the classroom, he announced that there is a new classmate, and he asked her to come in front to introduce herself. She stood up and strode to where the teacher's table were, she noticed that Kurt – no everyone in class was looking at her in anticipation.

"My name is Harrieth Jane Potter, and yes by my accent my root is at London, and no I'd appreciate if you do not ask me why I transferred here." She knew that her introduction might have sounded a bit snob but she didn't want to share something private to everyone. Some of her classmate asked how she's coping with the weather, some asked if she's single, and some asked if she dyed her hair. Harrieth answered them politely and sat back to her seat, and the professor introduced himself - Will Schuester.

The class went by boringly, even the pale guy who sitting next to her was not paying attention. But in her case, she was bored due to the fact that she already know the language by heart, knowing that she is required to learn different languages as a Potter.

When the bell rang, Kurt asked her if she needed a tour to the school, saying that he is also on his free time, adding that it's the least that he could do for what she have done for him earlier. Even it was necessary for him to thank her, she accepted his offer of touring to the school.

-•-•-•

Harrieth learned that Kurt was a gay and was getting bullied by the same guy ever since he got to the school, which made it worst when he joined the Glee club, where he said the losers comes together, she also learned that even the club that he joined was below the popularity pyramid in the school, he said that they are all talented – which led her to the door of the room where the glee club is having their meeting.

Kurt asked the Spanish teacher if she could sit in which the professor just nodded and asked her to come in, she sat down on the corner of the room and observe all the members of the Glee club.

Harrieth counted twelve members of the club, she noticed the diversity of the races of the club which put a smile in her face, it's not usual for her to see other colors mixing in one room without bashing their heads together.

She took out a pen and paper to start organizing the rest of her schedule for the week, half listening to what the club discussion is about, but when Mr. Schue, mentioned Dalton Academy was going to be the club's opponent piqued her interest.

"We will be having our second annual boys vs girls tournament" Announced and asked the group to split according to their gender. Harrieth frowned when the professor implied that Kurt should join the boys group, she found it funny how the pale guy pouted.

"Miss Potter, I know you're not a part of the Glee club, but I want you to join the girls group" The curly haired professor said, sighing it's the least she could do by sitting in to their meeting. Harrieth strode to where the girls circled their chairs, the black girl, introduced herself as Mercedes, offered a seat next to her, thanking her.

The girl who has her hair laid down, who Harrieth learned to be Rachelle started suggesting lists of songs that is popping on her head, not giving her club members to suggest their own. She noticed that most of the girls just rolled their eyes.

In the end, the girls didn't came up of something, Harrieth just chuckled and gathered all her things and prepared for her class Calculus.

When she got out of the club room, she heard Kurt's desperate shout, walking fast as she can, she saw that the big bulky guy was cornering the pale boy. She know that it's not her business, but when she saw the bully about to punch Kurt, her feet strode to where Kurt is.

"I'm guessing you're not a fan of Kurt?" Ignoring the dark look that the bullying was giving her. "Not that I care, but he and I have a class to attend, so back off" Turning to Kurt and sling their arms together and walked away, leaving a stunned bully behind.

Once she knew that they were out of sight, she lets go of Kurt and saw he was stifling a laugh.

"You know I might fall for you if you're going to save me every time you see me" the pale boy said tittering madly.

Harrieth laughed, but they were interrupted when their Spanish teacher called for Kurt to come and see him in his office, with a wave of good bye, the pale boy followed the teacher to his office. Harrieth sighed and entered her Calculus class.

Calculus was surprisingly enjoyable, she sat down next to the guy who was in the wheelchair back on the Glee club room, and she learn that his name was Artie Abrams when the professor partnered them up for a seatwork during the class. They compared formulas to how they could solve the problem that was given to them, Harrieth explained and justified her formula better than what the glasses boy could supply which was swayed over her answer.

When they passed their work, the professor praised their work for doing well and being the first pair to submit the seatwork correctly. Artie raised his hand for 'high five' which Harrieth returned enthusiastically.

"Your solution is something I have never seen" the guy on the wheelchair stated.

"I did have extensive tutor that made his own formula shortcuts to solve the problem easily" smiling at him who was trying to push himself out of the classroom. Harrieth offered to push him, and Artie sent her a grateful smile.

"Its lunch, do you want to join us? I mean the glee club members are eating together at the cafeteria" Artie asked hopefully.

"I don't want to intrude" she said softly

"You're not, plus Kurt's going to be joining us" he insisted. Sighing in defeat, she nodded and push their way to the cafeteria, where Artie gave her direction where to go.

When they got to the canteen, the place was crowded and noisier than she expected. Shrugging and pushed Artie's wheelchair away from the crowd to where the glee club members are tabling. The members gave waved at them and asked her to occupy the seat that was not taken.

"Hey guys!" Artie greeted happily, where some of the members acknowledged and ignore at the same time, most of the guys are gawking at her, and some of the girls are looking at her suspiciously.

"Guys, I want you to meet Harrieth, you saw her sitting in at the club room, and she's on my calculus class" Artie supplied.

"It's a pleasure" She said, smiling softly.

Harrieth learned all the names of the club, and to her surprise they were fun to be with, even if some of them are a bit skeptical of her, which is nothing she's new about. After all the small introduction the glee club members and Harrieth, started to eat lunch, sharing small talks about their school life.

When they all have their fills, and sat in content.

 ** _Party in the USA_**

 _I hopped off the plane at L.A.X  
With a dream and my cardigan_

Santana the Latina girl absent mindedly sang a phrase of a song which pique the interest of the group – smiling –

 _Welcome to the land of fame excess  
Am I gonna fit it?_

\- Mercedes joined voicing the line and she looked at the other club members. The boys started to hum the tune, mixing them in a harmonious music.

 _Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time  
Look to my right, and see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seem so famous_

Harrieth smiled widely as the glee club girls with Kurt sung the song with so much joy.

 _My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

The boys started using the utensils that they used for lunch to make music to match the song

 _That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And a Jay-Z song was on_

The blond girl who has her hair tied up – Britanny, stood up and started dancing in circle at the table that there are occupying

 _And the Jay-Z song was on_

All the girls followed her lead and started to dance on the beat

 _And the Jay-Z song was on_

The girls started to corner Harrieth, wanting her to sing with them. They waited, even the boys stopped their beats anticipating and waiting for her to continue the song. Harrieth never had so much fun in her life with just a song.

 _So I put my hands up!_

Harrieth sang surprising the Glee club and restarted the beat and joined in with her.

 _They're playing my song, the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like, 'yeah'_

Feeling the wave of exhilaration she started to dance in her seat.

 _I'm movin' my hips like, 'yeah'  
I got my hands up, they're playing my song_

The whole students in the canteen stopped what they're doing and watched as the glee club members perform a song that the whole student body got enthralled

 _I know I'm gonna be okay_  
 _Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A_

The boys started to pace down the beat, signaling them to end the song with the last line.

 _Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A_

 _ **end of song**_

Kurt, Harrieth and the glee club girls chorused the last part harmoniously earning them a loud a round of applause by the student body.

The glee girls and Kurt, crowded Harrieth in her seat and they all started to laugh in mirth bonding unconsciously with the new girl in McKinley High.

"I've never had so much fun in my entire life" The red haired girl exclaimed looking at the reactions of the glee club members, they were all grinning at her, and Puck the guy on a maw hawks winked at her making her shudder uncomfortably.

"You have to join the Glee club Harrieth" Mercedes said fondly and the glee girls nodded in agreement and they glared at Rachelle who in turn nodded her head reluctantly.

"I would love too!" the red haired girl said voicing her joy, and then the glee club members cheered for their newest member. She laughed openly when most of the glee club member's mood slump down when the school bell rang, signaling that lunch has ended and they have ten minutes to reach their respective classes.

-•-•-•

Fortunately Sam the tall blonde guy is also taking the same physics class, saying their goodbyes to the other members, and walked towards their classroom. On their walk towards their classroom, Sam was nice enough to tell her what they've done in class for the pass weeks that she missed.

Her Physics class was pretty normal, the teacher is very well knowledgeable about the subject and she's double – even triple asking the students if they understand the lesson. And when the school bell rang. She left the classroom satisfied, Sam even offered to take her to her Music class. Because Quinn is in the same class, his girlfriend.

Quinn greeted her boyfriend with a kiss, shaking her head Harrieth, informed the lovers that she's going to head inside first. She take in the interior of the classroom, the celling has music symbols hanging on strings. She liked how the teacher designed the room, she took a seat on the middle row corner of the seats, and saved a seat for Quinn.

The students on the hallway was ushered inside the classroom by a brunette middle aged man, and asked his students to take their seats, Quinn seated next to Harrieth and thanked her, and she just nodded and smiled.

Their professor started his lesson plan for the day, their topic was about ballads and its origins, Harrieth liked how the teacher teach, he is teaching the class interactively, he always sings a song to justify his lesson that made the class less boring and exciting.

And before the school bell rang, he told the class that everyone is required to sing a ballad song as an assignment for the next meeting. Quinn stifled a laugh and Harrieth gave her a questioning look.

"I just remember singing ballad last year in Glee Club" The blond girl informed "Speaking of Glee, we have club activities next so you're coming with me to the club room" Quinn announced and slung her arms to her, and proceed to the Glee Club Room.

When they entered the room, all of the members and Mr. Schue was waiting for them.

"Welcome to Glee Club! Harrieth" The instructor started. "It's a shame that I was having a teacher's meeting when you guys sung in the school cafeteria" he added disappointedly

Harrieth just smiled and take a seat in between Mercedes and Kurt.

"I know you guys said that Harrieth has a great voice, but as a tradition, she must audition to make her an official glee club member." Mr. Schue stated, making everyone in the room exclaimed in agreement. The professor, smiled and asked her to sing for them.

She nodded and went to the piano and sat on the stool. The glee club watched her in anticipation and she saw Kurt giving her two thumbs up.

Harrieth played the intro keys of

 ** _Thousand Years_**

 _Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises_

Harrieth closed her eyes wanting to feel the tones that the piano is producing

 _How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

Music helps her express her emotions

 _But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

And knowing that music is the greatest form of communication

 _One step closer_

She poured all her emotions to the song

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Baring her soul to music for the all them to feel

 _And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

And without music life would be mistake.

 ** _end of song_**

Harrieth slowly opened her eyes taking all the reaction of the people inside the room, most of girls had teary eyes while the boys was smiling widely at her. Kurt let his tears fall freely. And Mr. Shcue, smiled and patted her head in comfort.

"You're a very talented person Harrieth, and behalf the of the glee club, I want to thank you for sharing your talent to us" The instructor said fondly "And now you're an official member of the New Direction" the whole room cheered and stood up and chorused group hug where they all huddle up smiling and laughing. They bonded over the hour and when the school bell rang they've all said their goodbyes and see you-s.

Harrieth went home feeling exhausted and happy at the same time, she never knew that going to school, meeting such wonderful classmates on her first day had made her so happy that she can't stop smiling.

 _'_ _Poppa, I can't thank you enough for giving me this chance.'_

-•-•-•

 **A/N:** Sorry for the misspelled or wrong grammars, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Ace Trainer Jessie, I'm so glad you liked it. Thank you for the review!

Next chapter would be Kurt and Harrieth visiting Dalton Academy :), I'm so happy to announce that Sebastian would make his first appearance the next chapter. So tuned in!


	4. Double Whole Note

**Disclaimer:** I do not own neither Harry Potter nor Glee.

 **Ballad**

 **Double Whole Note**

-•-•-•

Sebastian woke up irritably on the sound of tapping on his dorm room window, he covered his head with pillows trying to oust the irritating sound that's disturbing his sleep, he was about to fall back to the dreamland when the tapping on his windows got louder, grumbling that whoever is tapping his window would not let him back to sleep.

He checked the time on his phone that told him 5:06 – cursing to whoever was on his window, he stood up planning to smack the face out of the person who's disturbing his sleep, with a tribute planned for his oppressor, he strode over his dorm window, only to be baffled by the sight of a beautiful snowy white owl on the ledge of his window that was still tapping the glass of his window.

Sebastian look at the owl cautiously, who was still on the other side of his window, the snowy white owl take a flight and meet his eye level, who in turn raised its foot – he saw something white that was attached to the avian's foot. Thinking that the bird was probably sent to deliver a message. Risking his person, he opened his window and let the owl glide in his dorm room and landed to his study table.

He ruffled to his brown hair in fascination, the owl was on his table who was looking at him like it was glaring at him. And to his mortification, the snowy white owl let out a squawk and raised its foot – it was the foot that has something attached to it.

Sebastian, walked warily to his table and placed both of his hands to his back for some animals are easily angered, and thinking that the owl on his table is really angry at him. He let out a nervous chuckle and untied the package on the owl. To his surprise the snowy white owl, flew to his shoulders and gently nipped his ears.

The brown haired, stifled when the owl on his shoulder hooted in his ears. He let out a nervous laugh and reached his hand to the avian to pet it, and to his fascination the bird crooned to his touch and nipped his finger when his hand brushed its beak.

"What a beautiful owl" He chuckled forgetting the package on his hand, he was so focused in playing with the snowy white avian, but when the bird squawk and looked at his other hand – the package,

"You want me to open it?" Sebastian felt silly thinking that the owl would understa- the owl hooted nodding its head.

"Can you understand me?" He questioned the avian in fascination only to be answered by a squawk and directed its gaze on the package on his other hand.

The brown haired teen let out an amuse laugh and started to open the package containing three envelope, wasting no time, he opened the first one.

 _Mister Sebastian Symthe,_

 _You might be wondering why an owl was sent to deliver letters for you, and to answer your question, it only shows that my mistress respect and acknowledge you as an individual. The owl's name is Hedwig, she's affectionate and stubborn as her master, but I wish you water and fed her before she leaves to her mistress. I recommend owl treats, but knowing that you don't have an owl, bacon is also good, but if you don't have either of those, I suggest to ask Hedwig to hunt for herself._

 _Signed_

 _Howard Granger  
Lord Potter's Secretary_

"So, your name is Hedwig, its beautiful" he said placing the letter down. "I don't think the kitchen is open right now, but I can give you water for now"

The owl hooted and nodded its head, Sebastian took his water tumbler and used the cap to pour the water to it and offer it to the avian. Still fascinated over the fact that the owl can understand him, he chuckled and take the second letter and opened it.

 _Sebastian,_

 _I know it's been more than a month since we sent the letter that was addressed to the Potters. I'm writing you a letter to inform you that, a black eagle owl delivered a letter that was addressed to me, and to my surprise Lord Potter had sent a message saying that they've read our letter and he was hopeful as we are, for Miss Potter is to decide if she'll accept my request or not._

 _I was content that my boss read our letter, but I never thought another owl would come and deliver another letter, and to my surprise the letter came from Miss Potter herself, it's not a letter per se but it was a contract – a courtship contract to you drafted by herself, and was approved by Lord Potter._

 _The contract is the last item in the package, I want you to read it, they're simple terms and I want you to take it by heart. Son you know how much this means to the both of us, I can't control you, but I want you to do your best for this courtship to work, not for me, but for you and Miss Potter._

 _Lord Potter also told me that Miss Potter is in America right now, although he didn't tell me where she's staying at the moment. He probably wants you to find it out for yourself. Good luck!_

 _I'm happy for you, and don't mess up!_

 _PS: After you sign the contract, just roll it and attach it to the snowy white owl, and tell it to deliver it to Miss Potter._

 _Signed_

 _Dad_

Sebastian's heart was drumming in his rib cage in frenzy, he was giddy and anxious of the last piece of paper on his desk. He nervously chuckled thinking that the red head pretty girl really did read his letter, then he just felt embarrassed all of a sudden, knowing that Miss Potter read his letter.

He took the letter and opened it like it was the Holy Grail. Sebastian studied the contract on his hand, he never saw something handwritten so legibly and beautiful at the same time, the strokes of each letter of the contract was eye catching. His eyes traveled to the list of terms:

 _1\. Should I find a school different from Sebastian, I ask him that he will not be forced to transfer schools with me._

Sebastian knew nothing of the red hair, only that the girl was his father's employer and her family is one of the aristocrat family in Europe, but as he read the first term, he chuckled that even if it was her own terms she still thought of him – in a way.

He shook his head, thinking so cliché and it wasn't him.

 _2\. I ask that Sebastian, should take time and learn the tradition and practices of the Potter Family, should he ask it from me, I would gladly share and teach him to the best of my ability or should he ask for books about the history of the Potter family and customs, it will only be available for him to read in the Potter Manor, in Surrey, London._

From what his father has told him, the Potter family is deeply rooted in following their tradition even in these modern times. Sebastian smiled knowing that he might be able to enter the Potter Manor, and even meet Harrieth's family.

 _3\. The courtship entails gifts, but I ask nothing of it._

Sebastian frowned at the third term. "Why don't you want gifts?" he said absentmindedly making the snowy white avian hoot at him and craned its neck sideward. The brown haired, chuckled and shakes his head.

 _4\. Should I meet friends, I ask that Sebastian to respect them within my presence._

He felt offended but taught nothing of it, Sebastian knew that the red haired pretty girl knew nothing of him and was just preparing for the worst – not that he's the worst, he read on.

 _5\. Should Sebastian ask something from me, I would have the right to refuse it if it's violates my moral._

Understandable, he wouldn't want to force her to something she doesn't like.

 _6\. Should this courtship progress to something more. Sebastian and I are to write another contract that would help or secure our assets should the marriage fails._

Sebastian smiled wickedly as he re-read the last term – marriage, he would do anything to make the courtship work, for the both of them.

The brown haired teen, saw that Harrieth, Charlus and his dad, have already signed the contract. He reached his right hand for his fountain pen on the pencil cup, and signed the contract, rolling the contract and slid it on the tube package that the avian use to protect the package.

He heard knocking on his door, and made his way towards it. When he opened the door, a black haired white guy who was shorter than him and was wearing a sportswear, Nick – his lacrosse teammate and a member of Warblers – stared at him from head to toe in amusement.

"What time is it?" Sebastian asked

"Almost seven" the brunette informed "Just got up?"

Sebastian shook his head, and made way to let his teammate inside. "I was reading letters actually" the brown haired supplied smiling smugly which made his teammate frowned in confusion.

Nick was startled when Hedwig, hooted making her presence known. "What's an owl doing on your room?" the shorter man asked giving him a questioning look.

"I never peg you for a nosy person Nick." He frowned as he went to his closet and changed into his sportswear, fortunately enough they still have time to eat, shaking his head in amusement, he never thought reading his courtship contract to the pretty red head made his lose his sense of time.

"What?!" Nick exclaimed. "Anyone with the right mind would ask the same thing if you see an owl doing in someone's room."

"She won't" he said softly smirking like a loon, as he put on a fresh socks on his feet and wore his shoes, ready to leave he is about to call for his teammate when he saw his teammate trying to sneak on the avian. Shaking his head, he called for Hedwig who flew to his shoulder that scared the wits out of the shorter man making him fall to the floor clutching his shirt by his heart in fright.

"If you're going to die do it somewhere, I don't want you soiling my floor Duval"

Sebastian laughed hysterically making his way out of his dorm room and the snowy white owl just hooted, finding its comfortable spot on his shoulder.

-•-•-•

Sebastian can't remember being a head turner when he was taking care of the canary that was assigned to him last year when he joined the Warblers. but when he and Nick enter the great hall were most of the students eat their breakfast, the student body was staring at him – rather they are all staring at Hedwig, who in turn noticed that everyone's eye was on her, puffed her chest and flew and landed on his hair.

Not wanting to ruin his hair, Sebastian reached for the snowy white owl, who in turn nipped his fingers refusing to be manhandled, but when he asked for the bird to go down, Hedwig did what he asked and the avian rub its head to his cheeks causing student body that was preset in the great hall swoon over their display.

"Whose owl it that?" Nick asked expressing his fascination to the avian who clearly understood human speech. "I've known you since our first year, and I can't remember you ever mentioning a bird much less an owl named Hedwig when you're caring for the canary that was assigned to you"

"Why the sudden interest Nick?" He asked raising his brows at the shorter man

"Who wouldn't? Man the avian can understand us! That's amazing! And I want to meet the person who trained it" His teammate beamed.

"Quite frankly I don't know who her owner is." He stated but he then turn his attention to the avian who met his eyes. "But I have an idea who owns her" Sebastian smiled smugly, not wanting to share his thoughts.

"Why do you have to so cool in everything? It's irritating but it wouldn't be you if you gave me a proper answer" The brunette sighed and took a seat to the table they usually eat.

Sebastian just smirked and sat with the shorter man and Hedwig glided down to the table and squawked at him, he chuckled at the silly thought of his interpretation of the bird's action, it's as if Hedwig was telling him to feed her.

"You'd have to wait for a bit" he told the bird "the school cater would serve us our breakfast, and it's a good thing they're always serving us English breakfast"

Hedwig hooted and stretched her wings.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Sebastian asked softly, still fascinated on the bird who was ignoring him now.

"I don't think that's healthy Sebastian" Nick gave him a sly smile. "But yeah Hedwig's a beautiful owl, and it'll be a lot better if I know her owner's name"

"Harrieth" The brown haired teen tested the name, which made him smile when the snowy white owl met his eyes and flew to his right shoulder and rub her face on his cheek. Nick was about to ask him something but the server interrupted him by serving their food.

He focused on the plate in front of him and started eating, he gave a whole piece of bacon to the avian who ate it eagerly.

-•-•-•

It was ten in the morning and Sebastian is running, he is running after Hedwig who took flight right after his lacrosse practice. He rather not chase after the snowy white owl when he stinks of sweat but he wouldn't want to lose the avian, for the courtship contract is not yet attached to the owl's leg and not that he wanted to admit it but the Hedwig is the only connection he have with the pretty red head right now.

So he is chasing the owl who glided down and entered a window that was opened, fortunately for him, the window that the snowy white owl entered was on the ground floor and was big enough for him to enter, climbing over the ledge and entered the window – "Hedw" – he didn't got to finish the name when his left foot hit the ledge which cause him to tumbled head first.

The room was in uproar with concern, laughter and unmanly giggles – "Are you alright?" a melodic British accent voice asked him in concern. Feeling tired after the long practice and chasing that he just did, he stayed in his position not wanting to face humiliation that he deserved by acting like a fool. He grunted in reply.

Remembering that he was chasing an owl who swooped down the window he just entered, he sat up quickly, startling the person who was right in front of him.

"Hedwi –" Sebastian was lost for words, he was staring at the red headed girl whose eyes were glimmering color of emerald, that was eying him in concern, but as the take each other's appearance their eyes both widen and gaped.

The people in the room, watched them in anticipation, silently waiting for someone to break their shock expressions.

They were shaken out of their thoughts when the snowy white owl flew on the shoulder of the brown haired teen.

Sebastian quickly gathered all his bearings, and stood up straight, smiled and offered his hand to the red haired girl who was still kneeling elegantly on the floor, he saw her green eye focus on his offered hand which she took and stood up gracefully.

He never felt so embarrassed. One he was sweaty not that he reeks, two he was wearing a dirtied sportswear from his lacrosse practice, three his heart was beating loudly that he fears that Harrieth might hear it and lastly he wished that he was more presentable right now.

Shaking the thoughts away. "I hope you forgive me for not being presentable Lady Potter" he said in a hopeful voice.

"It was unexpected, don't worry about it Mr. Smythe" The red haired girl replied she smiled understandingly.

"Mr. Smythe is my father, please call me Sebastian, Lady Potter"

"I will if you call me Harrieth" the red head said and raised the back of her hand.

Being a gentleman that he is, he lean in causing the bird to fly back to her owner's shoulder and kissed the back of her hand that received a lot of reaction from the room, and a hoot from the owl, which ticked him off, he gave the green-eyed-lady a polite smile and finally take in the room that they were in, the common room which means his audience – Warblers, who was giving him a sly smile, which made glared at them, being one of the head council he would not allow such action to his person while his lady is with him, its simply inappropriate.

"Gentlemen, surely you know that the sectionals are approaching, and the auditorium is free for you to use" Sebastian said in a calm and authoritative voice which made the Warblers exit the common room, a pale face guy was about to walk out of the room too, but Lady Potter asked him to stay with his co-council Blaine Anderson whose hair has a ridiculous amount of hair gel.

He gave both his co-council and the pale guy a brief nod and smiled as the avian, glided back to his shoulder, he noticed that the red head eyed him skeptically and gaze her eyes to the snowy white owl who hooted and rubbed it head to his right cheek, causing him and the green-eyed-lady to chuckled, and stifled a giggle – respectively.

"I've never seen Hedwig act like that except for me." Harrieth said in mirth, which made Sebastian run a hand to the feathers of the avian.

"You don't say" He gave her a wide smile, only to receive a nod from the red head, and the other occupants of the room, started at them silently which made the green-eyed-lady gesture the pale boy to stand next to her – which he did the same for his co-council.

"Before anything else" She started, giving them a small smile that made the green-eyed-man's heart skipped a beat. "I'd like to introduce my friend and classmate, Kurt Hummel"

Sebastian held out his hand to the pale boy who accepted and shook their hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sebastian Smythe" he then gestured his co-Warblers and introduced him to them, but to his surprise they've already met each other, the brown haired teen learn that Blaine dragged them to the common room to see the Warblers perform.

Blaine asked for all of them to sit, which they all did, although Sebastian hid his grimace, not feeling comfortable with the dried sweat and disheveled hair from all his previous activities.

"Sebastian you could freshen up, we can wait" Harrieth said in a soft and understanding voice, he was about to protest when the green-eyed-lady held up her hand "I completely understand, I would feel the same way if the situation is reversed" the red head reassured him and gave him a small smile.

Sebastian stood up and gestured his hand for Harrieth to give the back of her hand which she did, the brown haired teen, smiled and kissed her knuckles.

"Then I'll be back my lady" Giving her a sweet smile, "Do you want me to bring the contract with me when I get back?" he asked noticing that the tip of her ears was turning red, the red head gave her a nod and he went towards the common room door, with a last nod to the occupants of the room, he left the room grinning like an idiot.

He never felt so alive since the day he attended Harrieth's ball.

 _'_ _Dad, I can't thank you enough, for giving me this chance!'_

-•-•-•

 _ **A/N:**_ First, I apologize for the misspelled words and wrong grammars that I did.

Second, I messed up with the timeline, I know Sebastian was supposed to show up when Blaine transfer, but I had to do it, for a fatal mistake I made in Chapter 2: Half Note, if you remember the school record that Hermione gathered the occupation part. That's where I made a mistake so I had to adapt the timeline for my likings. Sorry for skipping a lot of things.

Third, I want to let you know that I won't be updating tomorrow for its Christmas Eve, where our family is a bit loony about it.

Fourth, I wanted to thank CheryBlackPotter23 for reviewing, and I ask you to always motivate me to write!

Lastly, I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I did! ;)


	5. Quadruple Whole Note

**Disclaimer:** I do not own neither Harry Potter nor Glee.

 **Ballad**

 **Quadruple Whole Note**

-•-•-•

Both Kurt and Blaine was traveled their eyes to the red head who was smiling timidly on the couch. Blaine noticed the pale guy was hinting the red head to explain what just happened, to be honest he is a bit bewildered on what had happened a while back.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Blaine just got out of his Mathematics class, and he was heading to the common room where the Watblers would give a show for the students, he was coming down the stairs when he saw a crowd building up on the entrance of the campus – a girl and a boy, he mused finally understanding why._

 _Even if he's gay, he would really stopped and stare for a minute to the red head whose hair was tied in a ponytail, showcasing her heart shape face, that complimented her green eyes, she was wearing a black high heels that has leaves design strap that was hugging her foot elegantly, a tight fitting black jeans that compliments her buttoned up silver long jacket._

 _Blaine find it classy and sexy at the same time, while the red head was a looker the pale boy's sunglasses and sophisticated black suit coat that has ribbons on it, the boy was also wearing a tattered jeans that suits his black combat shoes. Blaine shook his head in amusement, the visitors simply screamed high class._

 _The visitors went to talk to the school attendant – Miss Q, the school sexy attendant and secretary, who saw him and politely called him._

 _"_ _Sorry to bother you Mr. Anderson" Miss Q apologized he just shook his head and smiled at the secretary._

 _"_ _Would mind touring or visitor to the campus? I am being called to the headmaster's office" the attendant asked hopefully._

 _"_ _No I don't mind Miss Q, although I was heading to the common room" he said that made the attendant smile widely she thanked him and apologized to the visitors for she can't accompany them in the tour, with a last nod, the attendant left._

 _Blaine face the visitors and introduced himself._

 _"_ _My name is Blaine, welcome to Dalton Academy!" he said excitedly offering his hand for a handshake to the pale guy who shook his hand._

 _"_ _Its nice to meet you, I'm Kurt"_

 _Blaine nodded and did the same to the red head girl who firmly gripped his hand – a business hand shake. He found it amusing._

 _"_ _I'm Harrieth" the red head said in a deep British accent that caught him to surprise, and gapped at the green-eyed-lady who raised her elegant eye brow in question._

 _"_ _Is something the matter Mr. Anderson?" Harrieth asked in a flat tone._

 _"_ _Ahh, forgive my rudeness, I didn't mean to offend you, I was just awestruck by your accent, and please call me Blaine" he chuckled and shook his head._

 _"_ _See, even him finds it captivating" the pale guy interjected earing an amuse laugh from the red head._

 _Blaine fought the blush of embarrassment that was forming on his cheeks – don't get him wrong, he was used to being flattered, but the girl who was in front of him made him feel so self-conscious._

 _"_ _Do you mind if I ask what exactly is going on? I saw a lot of students rushing in the west wing" the pale guy said breaking the awkwardness._

 _Blaine smiled politely who nodded his head._

 _"_ _The Warblers" he answered excitedly._

 _"_ _Warblers?" Kurt asked in confusion_

 _"_ _They're the Dalton Academy's Glee Club" the red head supplied making him and the pale guy look at her._

 _"_ _I've done my research" the green-eyed-lady said dismissively._

 _"_ _Yes, the Warblers every now and then, threw an impromptu performance in the senior commons, it tends to shut down the school for a while" Blaine clarified, shocking the pale guy._

 _"_ _So wait, the glee club here is kind of cool?" Kurt asked incredulously, Blaine frowned at the question and looked at the red head for answers, but all he got was a polite smile._

 _He nodded "The Warblers are like rock stars!" Blaine informed._

 _"_ _I know that you guys would like to tour as soon as possible, but would you humor me to watch the Warblers first?" He asked hopefully._

 _Both the visitors shared a look and nodded at him._

 _"_ _We don't mind" the red head said._

 _"_ _Come on! I know a shortcut" Blaine grinned and grabbed both of their hands – well he tried in Harrieth's case, the red head hid both of her hands on her back before he could even grab it. Weirded out, Blaine just shook his head and dragged the pale guy to where the shortcut to the senior commons, with the red head following them in a fast paced elegant manner._

 _Blaine pushed the twin doors and ushered the two visitors in, the room was crowded, but Blaine noticed that all of their attention was on one girl in particular, the red head girl who stood significantly calm ignoring all the stares that she was getting and choose to study the interior of the room._

 _"_ _She sticks out like a sore thumb" the pale guy whispered for him to hear, Blaine just smiled awkwardly._

 _"_ _I don't know about her, but next time don't fogert your jacket, new kid you'll fit right in" he chuckled as he fixed the colar of Kurt's coat._

 _Blaine removed his sling bag and handed it to a student._

 _"_ _Now if you'll excuse me my laides?" He asked both the visitors with a smile, who just gave him a nod in return._

 _He went to join the group in the middle of the commons and started to sing Teenage Dreams by Katy Perry_

 _The room erupted in a loud cheer and applause, even the visitors – the pale guy was clapping immensely and excitedly, while the red head clapped and giving them a soft smile. When the crowd dispersed the Warblers, made the room putting everything back to where they're supposed to._

 _Blaine was about to dismissed all the Warblers when a beautiful snowy white owl, glided inside the room and landed on Harrieth's right shoulder – the very same owl that was with Sebastian in the great hall in breakfast, whose now nuzzling it's head affectionately to the red head's cheek._

 _"_ _Hedwig! How are you girl?" The red head said excitedly, and the avian, hooted and puffed her chest, making the green-eyed-lady let out a small laugh, which made the Warbler men's gapped at the girl._

 _Blaine – no all the occupants of the room stared gobsmacked at the girl and the avian who has having a conversation per se – the red head asked question to the owl and to their astonishment the bird was nodding, hooting and even craning its head disapprovingly._

 _The pale guy dared to break their avian-woman-talk, when they were interrupted by someone who called for the bird, but wasn't able to finish when the man fell inside the window face first – the room erupted into laughter, shouts of concern, and giggles from the pale guy, but as Blaine cast his eye to the red head, he saw the girl walked towards the fallen man._

 _And to his mortification, the fallen guy was his co-council Warbler Sebastian, which in fact knew who Harrieth was and the rest was history._

 ** _End of flashback_**

Thus leaving them both him and the pale guy staring at the girl that was ruffling and playing with the feathers of Hedwig – to be honest Blaine was still processing what had happened.

"Harry, how did you know that cute guy?" Kurt asked in an excited voice.

Even before the red head could answer, the commons door swung opened and a white guy walked in grinning like an idiot – Nick who stumbled and gapped when he saw the red head playing with the snowy white owl affectionately.

Blaine shook his head thanking the white brunette's awkward way of breaking the silence.

"Err, why are you do you have Hedwig?" Nick asked admiring the girl who was sitting in front of them, the green-eyed-lady, frowned at his question, making the brunette scratch the back of his head awkwardly

"Ahh, err, well, Sebastian's a bit possessive and I don't think he'll like the fact that you have Hedwig" the white brunette stammered, clearly intimidated by the red head's stare.

"Then I guess, Sebastian should know that Hedwig is my owl" The green-eyed-lady informed, making the brunette look at the girl in a different light.

"Wow, It's nice to meet you! I'm Nick Duval, since this morning I wanted to know whose Hedwig is!" Nick said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Now that you mentioned it, I just remembered Sebastian, calling a Harrieth name that made Hedwig so affectionate to him" the brunette eyed the girl with interest.

"Are you her? Harrieth?" He asked eagerly, waiting for the red head to admit that she was indeed Harrieth only to be answered by an amused smile.

The red head raised her eye brow in amusement, making the owl on her lap, puff her chest as if telling her that's she agrees to what the white brunette man was telling her. The three men in the room chuckled over the avian's action.

"It's really amazing how she can understand human speech" Nick stated in amazement.

"Can it really?" Blaine asked no one in particular which made the owl squawked angrily at him.

"She has a name, its Hedwig, do use it, she's a bit temperament when it comes to name callings" Harrieth informed.

"Ah, yes sorry Hedwig?" Blaine said not entirely sure why he was apologizing to the bird who just huffed and ignore his presence one again, making the occupants of the room laughed on his plight.

Nick was never a nosy person, he knows that, but seeing the girl that made his best friend Sebastian smile like it was the end of the world, made him want to get to know the red head girl who was sitting so perfectly in the couch – he didn't know how she did it, but the way she displays herself is intimidating and captivating at the same time, and adding her soft voice that has a strong British accept that suits her perfectly.

No wonder Sebastian's been grinning like an idiot since they left breakfast.

"I've been wondering how you guys knew each other"

"I've also been wondering"

"Likewise"

All the guys in the room, stared at each other and laughed, the red head grinned and was about to answer their question when the common room doors swung opened revealing Sebastian with an envelope in his hand on his normal Dalton Academy school uniform.

-•-•-•

Sebastian, strode to where Harrieth is sitting and handed the envelope.

"I hope you didn't wait too long my lady" he said sweetly, making the green-eyed-lady smile, and gestured him to sit next to her. The brown haired teen gladly sat on the offered seat, not noticing the happy face of his co-Warblers and a twinkling eye from the pale guy.

"No, your friends was a good host and I really enjoyed the tea Miss Q served us" the soft accented voice, that made his inside jittered in delight.

"Hey Smythe, would mind telling us how you guys meet?" a familiar voice asked.

Sebastian, never knew he'd be so focused on the pretty red head that he had forgotten to assess his surrounding, not noticing that his co-Warblers are watching them with a sly smile.

"Ah, sorry I didn't notice you guys are here"

"Nah, we totally understand" all the guys shared a look and nodded at him. "Although, you'd need to answer our questions for simply forgetting our existence in the face of the pretty red head that's sitting next to you" the white brunette said giving him a smug look.

The green-eyed-man looked at the girl sitting next to him, giving her a look, and asking if she's alright with answering their questions, but to his surprise the girl let out a sweet melodic laugh that had him blushing like a twelve years old.

"I don't mind" She said smiling at him "Our friends should at least be informed, its better that we tell them rather them finding it out on the newspapers or worst the telly."

"I don't mind keeping them left in the dark" The brown haired teen said flatly, smiling smugly when the red head sent him a glare. "But as your lady commands it, I will do as you asked"

"As much as we want to watch you guys flirt. The suspense is killing us" Nick said in an irritated voice.

"Ah, Duval its official, you're the number one gossip monger in the school" Sebastian countered, earning a laugh from Blaine who was watching all the tirade with amusement dancing in his eyes and the white brunette protested.

Sebastian saw the pale guy sent sign language to Harrieth which made the girl smile and did a sign language in reply. Curious, and excitedly noted that the pretty red head also know sign languages, he guessed asking his dad for a tutor would be a good move, but he also wants the green-eyed-lady to be the one to teach him.

"To simply answer your questions, I am courting her." The brown haired teen stated grinning at the slack-jawed that both of his co-Warblers member and the pale guy.

"So you agree with the terms that I've listed?" Harrieth asked looking at Sebastian worriedly.

"Yes, and thank you for taking my feelings into account" he answered reassuring the girl with a sweet smile, that made Harrieth, look away – Sebastian saw the tips of her ears red and made him chuckled.

The occupants of the room stared back and forth, listening attentively as the two ignored their existence once again. Nick and Blaine shared a look and chuckled earing the attention of the pale guy. Blaine informed Kurt that they're planning on giving the love birds to their conversation, and let Sebastian talk it out on a guy's night – even if Kurt was enjoying both Harry and Sebastian's conversation, he did agree that the two of them needs their privacy, so he sighed and gave in to Blaine and Nick's plan. Knowing that Harry will explain everything to him once they're back in McKinley.

Blaine, Nick and Kurt, left the room unnoticed by the two who was still in a deep conversation about the terms that they have no clue what it was about, so with a plan, the three closed the room and went to tour Kurt to the whole campus.

-•-•-•

Back in the senior commons, both Sebastian and Harrieth didn't even notice the door behind them closing with how they were focused at straightening out the contract, for Harrieth told the brown haired teen that Lord Charlus Potter needed the document to really finalize and acknowledge their courtship trial.

"Do you mind if I ask?" He asked in a serious tone.

"No, I'd be surprise if you don't have questions for me." Harrieth nodded and gave the green-eyed-man a smile.

"What occurred you to agree with father's request?" Sebastian inquired, looking at the red head's eye searching for something. "I know I shouldn't be asking this on our first meeting… Its just that why? I'm nothing compared to your other suitors. In fact I'm nothing, I'm not my dad…" He dropped his gaze to his lap he didn't have the heart to continue his query.

Sighing in defeat, even though Harrieth signed the contract, he just couldn't think of anything what made the red head agree to humor his dad's request, not unless his father did something to the Potters that would warrant the heiress to extract revenge by breaking his heart – he was startled by the red head's sudden laughter.

Sebastian frowned at her, thinking that maybe he was right or worst that she might think of him as a charity case.

He was poked out of his thoughts – literally poked, the red head poked his cheek right cheek with her index finger.

"Are you done brooding? I honestly thought you're my dad when you frown like that" She said chuckling that made him crack a smile. "And to answer your question, my grandfather proposed the idea to me." The red head supplied.

"One practice that our family follows is that when the head of the house steps down his position he will automatically have the right to choose or send out marriage contract for the heir/heiress to marry." She informed watching as her suitor listen to her attentively made her crack a smile.

"But grandfather Charlus saw something in Mr. Smythe's letter that would help me."

"Help you with what?" Sebastian asked in concern when the red head grew silent.

"Even if it pains my grandfather to send me away, he helped me escape the walls of the Potter Manor" Sebastian eyes grew impossibly wide that made the red head giggle at him.

"If you're thinking of my parents abusing me it's quite the opposite actually"

"Then why?" He asked in a concerned voice, their eyes met and to his surprise, Sebastian saw the same faraway look in her eyes that made his body move on its own and wrapped Harrieth in a comforting hug.

"From what you told me, I know, I can't never replace Lord Charlus, but I want you to know that you have me, and even if it makes me a bit jealous, you also have the pale guy"

Sebastian was never good at dealing with emotional situations like this, but seeing the girl so vulnerable made his resolve of making the red head happy light up like a beacon.

"You do know he likes guys too right?" Harrieth said softly as she gave him a light push on the the chest, making the brown haired teen release the red head gently and he gave her a small smile.

"Ohh? Then I guess you should write another term in the contract stating the Sebastian should only be with me!" He gave her a playful grin that made the red head laugh and gave him a sly look.

"And Kurt told me you're cute a while ago"

They both looked at each other and laughed sharing a mischievous grin.

"Bloody hell" The red head exclaimed startling Sebastian who gapped at her.

Harrieth, scanned the commons only to find that they were left alone, she dreaded the fact that she forgotten her friend, in her talk with Sebastian – who followed her gaze finally realizing that they were alone.

"Blaine and Nick probably took your friend to the café, to talk, seeing we were too busy to notice them leave" he said impishly and the red head pause and made a face and shook her head.

"Knowing Kurt" she states sadly, which made Sebastian frown in concern.

"How are the gay people's been treated here?" Harrieth inquired, and the green-eyed-man hummed.

"Dalton Academy has zero tolerance to any kind of harassment"

Sebastian saw gave a small smile and frowned afterwards.

"When Kurt asked me to accompany him to visit this school, I saw myself in his eyes" Harrieth stated which made the brown haired teen nod in understanding. "But if he ever decided to transfer here" she released a deep breath

He looked at the red head who was averting her eye, he find it endearing for a girl like her who was probably molded under a lot more pressure was fidgeting in her seat.

Sebastian held up his hand "I won't judge" he said, making the red head meet his eyes, and he nodded giving her a reassuring smile. She sighed and casted her gaze to her lap.

"Kurt is my first friend, and as a friend I only want what's best for him even if he ends up transferring here, and he did transfer, could you…" she stared at him with hopeful eyes. "Could you keep an eye on him? I know it's a lot to ask, and I know you're a bu-"

Harrieth never got to finish her request when the green-eyed-man chuckled and was smiling and admiring how selfless the red head is – if the situation was reversed, and as spoiled he was, he'd probably bully his way to be with his first friend. But for the red head to ask him to take care of her friend made him a bit jealous but knowing that she trust him to look after her friend made him swell with pride making his body brimming with excitement.

"You don't have to ask me my lady, I would be honored to if I'd get the pale guy to be my friend too" he grinned and Harrieth gave him a teary smile

Sebastian stood up and held his hand for the girl to take it, and she did standing barely reaching his shoulders, he smiled and offer his arms like a gentleman, which Harrieth accepted and linked their arms.

"Hedwig?" He called out on the room, but only met by silence, he was about to call again but he was interrupted by the red head's giggling.

"If you left your dorm room windows open, she's probably sleeping in your room" Harrieth said in amusement, seeing how the brown haired teen panicked when her familiar was nowhere within the room.

"And if you're going to ask how I know, to be honest I really don't know. That bird is too smart for her own good" Harrieth continued giving him a soft smile, and dragged him towards the door with their linked arms.

Sebastian would never have thought of the girl that he was admiring would be linking their arms.

-•-•-•

Finding their friends was not a hard task, one even though his dormmate Nick has a good to look at, the downside of his appearance was his loud mouth – the way he always talks seems like he was announcing his stories on an intercom.

Two, everyone in the campus knows who Blaine Anderson was and the fact that he's a single gay guy in an all-boys school campus makes him one of the most wanted person in Dalton Academy.

Three, even though he never knew what kind of a person Kurt was. Sebastian can see a lot of students sneaking their eyes to the pale guy, making him chuckled in amusment.

 _'_ _So even Kurt can attract attention unconsciously'_ He thought as he led the lady on his arms to where their friends are sitting inside the Café.

"You're friend Kurt will really fit right in here, in this school" he started, turning his head to the red head who was looking at her friend in the table not far from where they're standing.

"I never saw him so openly displaying himself with so much emotion in McKinley" Harrieth said in a sad voice. "I just wish I could have done something for him" she added shaking her head and smiled at him.

"Would you introduce me to your friends?"

Sebastian grinned and led the the girl - whose arms are still linked into his - to where his friends were sitting.

"Do you mind if we join you" He asked no one in particular which made all the occupants look at his direction.

"No we don't" Nick said making the other two nodded in agreement. "We were actually waiting for you guys" the brunette added.

Sebastian pulled the free chair that was next to Kurt and offered it to the red head, who in turn thanked him. The brown haired teen just nodded and sat between Harrieth and Nick who has Blaine sitting next to him, and the pale guy sat on the right of Harrieth.

They were attracting attentions from the students who was having their lunch inside the café, which made the brown haired teen chuckled, making all the four heads looked at him.

"I'm assuming that you guys have taken Kurt to tour the school grounds?" Sebastian asked making Blaine and Nick, nod their heads and the pale guy chuckled in return, the red head threw him a questioning look.

"Well, they did take me for a tour, after interogating me about being a spy for McKinley's New Direction" Kurt said in a humorous voice making the red head eye him suspiciously.

"Harry, I assure you, they were bad at it and I thought it was cute" the pale guy reassured and earning a scandalized look from Nick

"I don't want to be called cute! It hurts my manly pride!" The brunette protested "I have you know that I was clearly intimidating you when we asked you questions" he added huffing like a kid.

"By shoving someone's face to me really did made you intimidating" Kurt said softly that made the pale guy sneak a glance on Blaine, who was blushing.

"Hah! See, even you admitted my way of interrogation works!" Nick exclaimed oblivious of the two blushing guys.

"Your friend is mental Sebastian" the red head said looking at the brown haired teen in amusement, Sebastian just nodded and shook his head, sighing that his friend is not making a goom impression to the red head.

"Harry, what exactly does Sebastian means that he's courting you? And you said its better for us to know than finding it on news?" Kurt asked suddenly breaking the awkwardness.

"It means exactly what he said" Harrieth confirmed and gave the confused boys a look that says to not interrupt "The Potters are one of the old bloods in Europe, and last month, Sebastian and I met in one of the balls that my family hosted" she met the eyes of the brown haired teen and nodded.

"My dad, is a lawyer of the Potter's and he is required to attend the social event and he needed someone to accompany him, that's why I didn't make it to the sectionals last year, becase dad asked me to join him" he continued sharing a look with the red head who just nodded her head.

"A month and a week after the ball, my grandfather Charlus handed me a letter from Mr. Peter to consider his son as a suitor, which my grandfather talked me into agreeing the request, for I was to draft and finalize our courtship contract" the red head added eying their friends who sat in silence still processing what they've revealed.

"Harrieth and I decided to tell you ourselves rather than you guys finding it somewhere" Sebastian stated making them nod.

"So let me get the straight" Nick said frowning his brows. "An old blood, meaning you're one of the aristocrat family of Europe?" The brunette deduced asking the red head.

"I am" the red head said, studying the brunette with critical eye.

"Do you know someone named Hunter Clarington?" Nick asked.

"I have no idea who he is" Harrieth said honestly. "I can ask Hermione is she knows something about Mr. Clarington" she supplied making the brunette eye her in hopefully.

"You can do that?" The brunette asked in surprise.

"Yes, but the least you could do is tell who he is to you." Harrieth stated, making the others nod their head.

"He's my little brother, when my mom and dad go their separate ways, my dad took Hunter and my mom had me." Nick replied softly.

"But why would you ask her that?" Sebastian asked skeptically, the brunette was about to answer but was interrupted by the red head.

"The Clarington's are one of the aristocracy in Europe" she said "I just don't have any idea who Hunter was" she added, making everyone in the table nod, and eyed the brunette who was fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well that's an eye opener, I never knew you have an old blood in you Duval" Sebastian stated and eyed the brunette in a new light.

"Sebastian" Harrieth called out, and shook her head, asking the brown haired teen to drop the subject. Sebastian frowned and nodded his head.

"You have my word Nick, once Hermione found something about your brother, I'll phone you right away." The red head said in an understanding voice, making the brunette smiled at her in appreciation.

"Now do you guys have another revelation to shock us?" Sebastian said in a plauful tone that made the red head poke his right cheek with her index finger. He smirked as Blaine, Kurt and Nick just shook their head and laughed.

"I do have a question, are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Blaine asked innocently, that made Harrieth blush, and Sebastian on the other hand was frowning with a hint of redness in his cheeks.

"Well well well, who would have thought that the school prince could blush?!" Nick shouted making everyone in the café look at the brown haired teen, the brunette laughed like a hyena, making Blaine and Kurt joined in laughter.

"If you fail your audition to the solos' for sectionals, I'll kick you out of Warblers" Sebastian said in a threatening voice, which made the brunette paled and sunk in his seat and made Blaine wheezed in laughter over his friends plight.

Sebastian glanced at the red head who was smiling at him in approval. The brown haired teen let out a chuckle and whispered something in her ears, which made Harrieth's face turn a shade darker than her hair.

 _"_ _I do want to know if you're my girlfriend"_

-•-•-•

 **A/N:** Sorry for the misspelled words and wrong grammars!

I honestly don't know what to write in this chapter, for my mind is having a lot of ideas popping out for the next chapter that I had planned out. It's weird, I know! D:

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Next chapter would be Sebastian meeting the Potter patriarch. So stay tuned!


	6. Octuple Whole Note

**Disclaimer:** I do not own neither Harry Potter nor Glee.

 **Ballad**

 **Octuple Whole Note**

-•-•-•

 _Mr. Smythe,_

 _I am writing a letter to inform you that my lord father Charlus, had confessed the real situation of your contract to my daughter Harrieth – knowing and understanding that his son and my husband James, would never agree to what your father requested._

 _Understand this, the Potter's have been deeply rooted into their – our traditions – and as I love my daughter deeply, she is the first girl to be ever born as a Potter a miracle baby that made my lord father Charlus favored her more than anything else. But as James and I learned that I could never have anymore children, my husband knew that the Potter line would end with her, that made him hire tutors from all over the world to teach her everything she has to know._

 _As the head of the family, my husband has the right to command and demand whatever he wants for the sake of our daughter, I know James only wants what's best for Harrieth, even if it pains us to see her cry in her room. James is just doing his job to preserve the family even if our child hates him for everything he has done. My counsel can only do much for she knows that everything she wants would never come to be._

 _And when my lord father Charlus announced that Harrieth is to be married to you, my husband James vehemently declined the proposal, which made lord father Charlus enact his right as the previous head of the family to choose whom ever he wants the heir or heiress to marry._

 _Any parent would be devastated if their child is to be wed without love, I know the real deal of your contract, but James don't, which means he would do anything to make sure_

 _your 'betrothal' fail, and if he also learn the deciet of our lord father Charlus, then the right to choose who she marries would be passed down to my husband, and if he follows the tradional way – which I know my husband will – then the first family in line to marry my daughter is a Malfoy._

 _I have nothing against the family, but I have seen the Malfoy heir, and I don't want my daughter to be married to a tosser, and by ensuring that it never happens, I would like to offer my help to you. In a month from now, I know your school and Harrieth would compete on the sectional, and I want us three to have a dinner to get to know you as a person, I don't mean to offend, but if it goes well, I can assure my husband that you and my daughter are on the same page._

 _I known it's too early to say, but I hope your courtship goes well._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lily Potter_

-•-•-•

Sebastian folded the paper-parchment back to its envelope and piled it neatly to the stack of letters that was forming on the mini-shelves of his table. The brown haired teen pondered on what Harrieth's mother had revealed to him, not knowing if it was intentional or not, but knowing that Harrieth's father is against their 'marriage contract' and would do anything to make their 'betrothal' fail made him shuddered – but the Potter head doesn't know that there was no marriage contract between his daughter and him.

' _The Potter traditions are ridiculous'_ he mentally said ignoring the headache he was feeling since his lacrosse practice this morning, sighing, Sebastian stood up and went to his medicine cupboard in the bathroom and took a pain reliever.

Feeling that his body is going to give in out of exhaustion, he lied down on his bed and reached for his phone on the night stand and started tapping message to Nick.

 _Sebastian:_

 _Duval, inform our teachers that I can't come to class._

 _Sent: 11:00_

The brown haired teen tap the send button and waited for the brunette to reply, knowing that Nick would probably focusing all his attention to his phone for Harrieth's assistant is helping him with his brother.

 _Duval:_

 _No problem, but what should I tell them if they ask?_

 _Received: 11:01_

 _Sebastian:_

 _Tell them I caught a flu._

 _Sent: 11:01_

Sebastian, dropped his phone on the sude of his head and ignored the ping of his phone knowing that his classmate's reply, turning his body on the side trying to find comfort and waiting for the medicine to kick in, but as he twist and turn, sleep can't find him that is making him irritated and fortunately enough his phone rang – a message notification with a particular ring tone that made him smile and quickly checked his phone.

 _My lady:_

 _Good morning Sebastian, I hope you didn't take medication, that stuffs are disgusting and bad for the body. I know Nick's a bit overbearing but he means well._

 _Received: 11:46_

 _Sebastian:_

 _Good morning to you as well my lady and sorry for disappointing you, I have just taken a pain reliever it's usually what I'm always taking when I'm having a headache._

 _Sent: 11:46_

Sebastian smiled, the red head never cease to amazed him, it's only been six weeks since Harrieth and her friend Kurt have visited Dalton Academy, and to the red head's prediction her friend the pale guy really did transferred schools, who was now a Warblers and fitting in like he was supposed to.

And on the first week of the pale guy's transfer, the red head was always seen within the campus, that made everyone in Dalton get used to her presence that even the school gave her a name – Princess Harry, which according to Nick that the name was given because of how she wear herself regally and how noble-like she speaks.

He remembered the time when he was seen escorting the red head to where the Warblers are practicing – that made them the talk of the campus to where the school Prince finally have a love interest, and who has a title of a princess that made them the royal couple of the Academy.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by a particular ring tone.

 _My lady:_

 _Think nothing of it Sebastian, but I will ask Hedwig to deliver a batch of herbal concoctions that my family potion master made to you once I get back to Godric's Hollow. What did I say about calling me Harry? :/_

 _Received: 12:01_

 _Sebastian:_

 _Thank you my lady, should I leave my windows open for Hedwig?_

 _Sent: 12:02_

 _My lady:_

 _If you insist of calling me my lady even through text then I'm simply going to call you Sebby. D: and about your windows, don't – the air is chilly and I don't want your sickness to get worse :O_

 _Received: 12:02_

 _Sebastian:_

 _Of all the nicknames why Sebby? Can it be something more endearing? And seriously you using emoticons is cute. ;)_

 _Sent: 12:03_

Minutes passed and Sebastian didn't get any reply – _'she's probably doing some school works'_ he thought remembering that the red head usually have a class during this time onwards which made the brown haired teen dropped his phone beside his head disappointedly.

Even if it sounds cliché – just talking or even texting with Harrieth makes him feel better – _'my pretty-lady-medicine'_ he mentally deduced chuckling like a mad fool, he shook his head and grabbed his phone when it rang Harrieth's notification sound.

 _My lady:_

 _I need to finish my seatwork you giant-gentleman, you should rest and make sure you drink a lot of water! See you later and I hope you get well soon! :)_

 _And don't reply! Go sleep!_

 _Received: 12:12_

Sebastian was tempted to send a reply to the red head, he was grinning in amusement for the nickname that she gave him. He knew for a fact that Harrieth is sensitive about her height for he saw what she could do when someone or rather Duval teased her height – to simply put it, the red head gave his classmate a nasty kick on the shin that made him kneel to the ground.

The brown haired teen learned that the red head gets violent when someone insult her height, from then on, he smartly enough never mentioned anything about her height. To be honest Sebastian finds her height appealing and for the red head to call him giant-gentleman made his inside jittery.

He sighed taking deep breaths and closed his eyes to find sleep.

-•-•-•

Nick stared at the elderly man who was sitting in front of him.

It was four in the afternoon and he was supposed to be enjoying his physics class, but when Miss Q the school attendant walked in the class and handed a paper to the professor – he was being called in the headmaster's office.

He was confused over the fact that the headmaster told him that the elderly man in front of him wants to talk to him – who was now smiling at him in a grandfather-like-way that made him ease up.

"The headmaster said you wanted to talk to me?" He asked politely, studying the older man with a critical eye.

"Ahh, yes" the elderly started, surprising him with the man's deep British accent "Forgive me for interrupting your study Mr. Duval" the British continued in a sorry-voice.

The white brunette shook his head and raised his hand to the elder man "It's no problem at all, and please call me Nick, Mr. …."

"Charlus, Charlus Potter"

Nick gapped and the elder man let out an amuse chuckled. "Basing on your reaction, you know who I am, and I am assuming you know my granddaughter as well?" the elder man asked.

"Harrieth?" The brunette asked which was answered by a nod.

"Yes I'm here in behalf of her" Charlus informed, making the brunette sit up straight and focused his attention to the old man. "You see, my granddaughter has been mailing me letters, and one of those caught my attention – the letter says that her suitor's friend was an old blood who was left with his mother when their parents got divorced" Charlus said in an understanding voice.

"I know my granddaughter is helping you in a way that she can" the elderly continued, and gestures his hand for something, and to Nick's surprise a middle-age man wearing a black suit handed a suitcase to the elderly man sitting in front of him.

"But that won't do" Charlus chuckled

"What do you mean Lord Potter?" The brunette asked frowning not wanting to be left out in the dark.

"For your father Samuel, hid you and your brother's existence from the aristocracy in Europe, to make the story short – your father was blackmailed by his own father to leave your mother or your mother would be killed" Lord Potter then placed a thick envelope on the table for the brunette to take.

"All the information you need is inside that envelope young Duval, I hope it helps you." The elderly man said and smile softly at him.

"Why?" Nick muttered "Why would you help me?" He asked desperately.

"Ahh, young man, lift your head" Lord Potter said making the brunette meet the elderly man's understanding eyes. "I am simply helping a young man who misses his father and brother" Lord Charlus said.

Nick gave the man in front of him a teary hug that startled the old man, and gave out a heartfelt laugh and was patting his back.

"My thanks would never be enough my lord, but if there is something I could do, I will gladly do it for you" the brunette said with determination.

"I can only ask for you to care for my granddaughter like you always do be her friend as you are now" the elder Potter said and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze which made him release the elder from his hug.

Nick promised that he would, that made the lord laugh wholeheartedly and stood up offering his hand which Nick gladly grasped and shake eagerly.

"Actually there is something you could do for me"

-•-•-•

Sebastian woke on the sound of knocking and with his name being called on the other side of his door. He was too tired to feel angry to Nick who was beating his door down, grumbling he stood up and opened his dorm room with an annoyed face.

"Man! That simply won't do!" The brunette exclaimed making the brown haired teen frowned asking for an explanation.

"I know you're not feeling well, but you have to wash your face and fix your hair fast!" Duval said in a frantic voice who then strode towards his closet to get his uniform ready.

"Lord Charlus is expecting you in the headmaster's office!"

"What did you just said?" Sebastian asked feeling that he misheard his classmate.

"I said Harrieth's grandfather is expecting you in the headmaster's office" Nick clarified which made the brown haired teen rushed inside the bathroom to fix his appearance.

"What is he doing here?!" Sebastian exclaimed from the bathroom.

"He was actually here for me" the brunette replied in a soft voice but loud enough for the brown haired teen to hear him.

"You're not making any sense Duval!" He grumbled as he walks to his classmate who was holding his blazer for him to wear.

"Lord Potter helped me with my family" The brunette informed which made Sebastian gapped at him in confusion. "I'll tell you later man! Right now you need to look presentable on front of your future-in-law"

With one last look on his reflection in the mirror, Sebastian slipped into his shoes and stepped out of his room with his classmate leading him to the headmaster's office.

"Of all the day to be sick" The brown haired teen muttered hoarsely as he staggered on his walk, the brunette looked at him with concern but didn't say anything.

When the reach the twin doors of the headmaster's office, Sebastian straightened his body posture and fixed his tie, and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves, but as he breathed his headache stung, wincing Sebastian knocked three times and waited for someone to acknowledge his presence.

"Come in" a muffled voice said.

Without hesitation, the brown haired teen opened the twin doors and study the people inside the headmaster's office.

Lord Charlus was sitting on the couch with his whitening hair due to old age he was also wearing a posh suit that the very looks of it screams wealth, but just as he last saw him in Harrieth's ball, the old mas still have this carefree aura with him that made anyone comfortable. There was also another person inside the headmaster's office that he didn't recognize, the man was in his mid-thirties, whose hair was in sleeked back that suits his black suit.

Sebastain bowed his head to the Potter patriarch, which made the old man laugh wholeheartedly.

"You only bow to the head of the family young man, which I am no longer" Lord Charlus said with an amusement.

The brown haired teen apologized, but he was brushed off by the elderly man with a smile, the elderly asked him to sit down on the opposite side of the couch – face to face, Sebastian felt intimidated by the grandfatherly stare of the man in front of him.

"First of all" Lord Charlus started "It's a pleasure to have finally meet you Sebastian" he continued with a smile on his face.

"The honor is mine, Lord Charlus" the brown haired teen replied "I can't thank you enough for giving me a chance to court your granddaughter"

"Second, you can call me Charlus" the elder said with a hint of amusement "and you don't have to thank me, for Harrieth was the one who agreed to your father's request"

Sebastian nodded and winced when the pain on his head was starting to get unbearable, that made the man not far from Charlus whispered something to the older man's ear who frown led and looked at the brown haired teen with critical eyes.

"What's hurting young man?" Lord Charlus asked in concern.

But even before he could answer, Sebastian's world started spinning which made him collapse on the couch, not even hearing the startled shout of the people inside the room.

-•-•-•

Harrieth stared out of the window of Hermione's car as they sped through the highway to Dalton Academy, she didn't planned on going to the said school, but when her friend/assistant fetched her in front of McKinley and explained that her grandfather was in Dalton, she entered the car without second thoughts.

The red head asked Hermione to stop by Godric's Hollow for she needed to get her concoction kit for Sebastian – if she's going to the school, it'll save her a lot of waiting time for Hedwig to deliver it for her.

With the kit in her hand, she asked the avian bird to go to Sebastian to keep him company, the owl just hooted and soar to the sky. She got down to the car and drove away.

Harrieth looked at the girl beside her who's focused on driving the car.

"Do you know why poppa is at Dalton?"

"My dad informed me that Lord Charlus is there for Nick Duval, he told me that your grandfather have taken interest on the man you were writing him about" Hermione replied without taking her eye in front of the road. "And apparently, Lord Charlus had delivered something to Mr. Duval" she continued

"Do you know what it was?" The red head inquired, staring at her friend/assistant.

"No, even my father doesn't know what's inside the package that Lord Charlus had prepared for your friend" the bushy haired replied with a hint of irritation in her voice which made the red head giggle.

"You always gets irritated when you're not knowing something" Harrieth said containing her amusement.

Hermione just shook her head and smiled.

"Harry, I know it's only been six weeks since you got know each other" the bushy haired started "But do you feel something from him?" Hermione continued with a serious tone.

"I don't know" she answered honestly, and started playing with the handle of the concoction kit in her lap.

"What do you mean?" The friend/assistant asked curiously.

"When Kurt transferred to Dalton, I got to know him for a little – hey Hermione, I know you've been keeping an eye on him and don't try to deny it, what do you think of him?" The red head asked looking at her friend/assistant critically who sighed and just kept a passive face.

"You know my father would have my head for failing the basics of my espionage training" Hermione sighed which made the red head giggle.

"Appearance wise, he could shame any aristocrat heirs to shame – and I know you find him attractive too" the friend/assistant stated as she glanced at the girl beside her, Hermione smiled when she noticed that Harry was fiddling the handle of the concoction kit in her lap.

"Even though I only watch you guys from a distance, there's natural chemistry that I've been noticing for a while now." the bushy haired said honestly that made the red head meet her gaze. "Which I have to admit it's quite unnerving – You see, I've known you for so long, and all the balls that you attended, you never had an interest in getting to know anyone much less the young heirs of old" she added giving the red head a coy smile.

"And for what I think of him for you in general – I think he's good for you" The assistant/friend stated.

Both of the girls shared a smile and when they arrived in Dalton, Harrieth reach for her phone in her pocket when she felt it vibrated and answered the call from Nick who was speaking fast that she can't comprehend what he was saying.

"Nick! Calm down and tell me what happened, I'm already going inside of the campus and I know my grandfather is here somewhere"

" _I said, Sebastian is in the hospital wing he collapsed a while ago yo—"_

' _Sebastian!'_

-•-•-•

 **A/N:** Sorry for the misspelled words and wrong grammars!

Sorry for not updating for a time now, but long story short, I just got hooked up with The Flash(TV Series) which to be honest I just found out about a day ago when I was watching some Warblers songs for inspiration which was a shirtless Grant Gustin that made my mind shot with millions of ideas about magic and metahumans. Lol

So I'll be publishing continues one shot about Barry and Fem!Harry! So watch out for it.

And don't worry! I'll finish this story hahaha!

Next Chapter would be Christmas first kiss!


End file.
